Outcast Clan
by Andivia
Summary: For many people that don't quite fit, life can be hard in Konoha. But that doesn't mean that they'll always be alone. One person in particular, the son of two clans, is always willing to help another outcast. Main OC and changes to the story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto fic that I've actually somewhat planned out. Planned out as in I actually know how old the character I'm adding is as well as his background. I'll admit, he may be a bit OP at the beginning. But his improvement curve is shallower than other characters because he improved faster at the beginning. He's basically what Sasuke and Naruto would be like if they were taught properly from day one as opposed to the academy crap. So they'll catch up eventually.

I'm also changing the fate of a few characters because I hated how they were introduced, given an emotional back story and then killed off almost immediately. There shall be dead people. Some of them may be main characters if I decide they did something completely retarded that would get them killed 99.99% of the time. Surprisingly I can't think of too many of them off the top of my head. Except Naruto but he has that insane regeneration which balances it out.

The fic will be starting from when team 7 meets on the roof because it gets into the action faster that way.

Anyway, on with the show.

I do not own Naruto or any non-original characters.

Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

Prologue – Introductions

* * *

It was a more or less normal day for Konoha.

But then days like that are when everything always starts.

Today though is the day that new Genin meet the Jounin responsible for their training for the first time.

Team seven is no exception.

They recently met their teacher in the class and are now headed to the roof, though one of them favours a different method than the others.

Just as Naruto Uzumaki opened the door to the roof, after sprinting all the way there, Sasuke Uchiha finishes calmly walking up the side of the wall. Joining them moments afterwards is Sakura Haruno who travelled at a slower pace behind Naruto.

Unlike in many alternate realities that tell this same story, there are two figures waiting for them as opposed to one.

The figure that most stories don't include is younger than the Jounin and wearing the standard Chuunin uniform, the only distinguishing features are his unruly black hair, his navy blue eyes and the nodachi positioned vertically on his back with the hilt in line with the top of his head and the tip behind his knees. He stands taller than the Genin but shorter than the Jounin.

He was also the first person to move.

His arm flashed out in an instant when Naruto came through the door, and a small object flew from his palm.

Whatever it was struck the boy between the eyes causing the boy to bend over rubbing his head.

"Ah! Owowowow. What the hell was that for Katsu!?"

The object rolled on the floor was… A marble?

"Idiot. I remember having a very long boring chat with you about why ninja don't wear orange. And why the hell did you waste time running through the halls when you could just walk up the damn wall?"

Sasuke let out an amused Humph as he listened to the Chuunin, unfortunately drawing his attention.

"Don't get full of yourself yet shorty. If that rod was any further up your ass you'd be able to taste the iron."

That comment brought a laugh from Naruto, a disgruntled look from Sasuke and a disbelieving one from Sakura.

Fortunately before Sakura could say anything Kakashi had enough of being ignored.

"I guess you know each other. But I don't, so why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time."

The three Genin took a seat on the steps while the Chunin sat on the railing near Kakashi. The three Genin occasionally glanced over at the Chuunin, obviously wondering why he was there.

"Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like; Things you hate; dreams for the future; hobbies, things like that."

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean before we talk tell us about you, so we can see how it's supposed to work."

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, and things I hate… Meh I don't feel like telling you that."

"Eh?"

"My dreams for the future, mmm never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, eh I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless, all he really told us was his name."

"Okay, your turn. You on the right first."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen in a cup, I really like the Ramen Iruka got me at Ichiraku's and training with Katsuro…"

At that last point Kakashi raised an eyebrow while looking at the Chuunin, while Sasuke was a little more vocal.

"You know Katsuro?"

Before Naruto could say anything to confirm the Chuunin interrupted.

"You think I'd throw marbles at complete strangers? Have a little faith in your older cousin."

Of course Sakura couldn't keep quiet at that.

"Cousin!? I thought Sasuke was the last Uchiha."

Ignoring the dark look that flashed over Sasuke's face the Chuunin answered.

"I'm not an Uchiha, my mother left the clan years before I was born."

That seemed to answer whatever questions she had, the Uchiha clan had been pretty large before the massacre after all.

The Chuunin gestured for Naruto to continue.

"Er, where was I? Ah right, I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the Ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of Ramen and comparing them and my future dream, my goal, is to become the greatest Hokage. That way I can protect the whole village!"

There was a moments silence after that, then the Chuunin spoke again.

"Naruto, Ramen isn't the only thing you've been eating right?"

"Ergh, no, not all Katsuro! I've been eating, eh, vegetables and stuff as well."

Naruto was sweating a bit as the Chuunin glared at him.

"Naruto. You're a terrible liar."

And suddenly another marble was bouncing off his forehead knocking him onto his back.

"Agh! Etetete. That hurts you idiot! What'll you do if it goes right through my head!?"

The Chuunin just shrugged as he answered.

"Just slap a plaster on it. Not like you use anything in there anyway."

Naruto just settled for quiet grumbling and glares while Sakura laughed and Sasuke _may_ have chuckled.

Kakashi then spoke up.

"Alright, that's enough. Next."

* * *

For the sake of everyone reading this the introduction from Sakura Haruno has been omitted. Suffice to say, she's still a creepy fangirl right now.

* * *

The Chuunin was again the first to say anything.

"Well, that's quite the first impression Pinky. If you train as hard as you chase after Shorty maybe you'll be a halfway decent ninja."

An acknowledging grunt was all he got from Sasuke while Sakura predictably yelled at him.

Kakashi just sighed before continuing.

"Alright, next one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate; a lot of things. And I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream; because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan; and destroy, a certain someone."

The dark foreboding atmosphere that had gathered around Sasuke was quickly shattered by a marble to the forehead and a familiar voice.

"You won't be destroying anyone if you can't dodge my marbles. Focus on immediate goals and worry about the big things when you have the strength to do them."

Sasuke scowled but didn't feel like arguing. He knew from experience it was less painful that way.

"Alright then, last one."

Everyone except Kakashi looked expectantly at the Chuunin with varying levels of interest. The Chuunin in question was looking around in confusion.

"Next? Who's that? Oh wait me. Right. Well I'm Katsuro Tsurugi. Of the Tsurugi clan, which funnily enough consists of just me and a guy who was adopted into the family. Let's see, likes. What do I like? I guess I like training, meeting new people, using a certain blonde kid for target practice and beating up my annoying cousin…"

The two people mentioned scowled at him while he grinned from ear to ear.

"Dislikes next. I guess I dislike traitors and assassination missions. I prefer a straight fight than skulking around in the shadows. Hobbies… well I'm a pretty good blacksmith. Lastly we have dreams. Well, it's more of a goal but. I want to make ninja unnecessary. I want to make a world of peace I guess…"

He looked around to make sure nobody was about to start laughing. Any chuckles were silenced by a swift marble and a glare.

"Anyway now that my introductions over I'll tell you why I'm here. A lot of people high up in the ranks are worried about this team. Not because of your current skills, but because none of you have any ninja relatives you can get training from, except you Sasuke but then you're the reason I'm the one here. So I'll be helping you with your personal training while Kakashi works on teamwork and the like. That is, if you pass Kakashi's test."

That surprised the Genin, but after a short explanation from Kakashi they were on their way home to relax or prepare for tomorrow leaving the Chuunin and Jounin behind.

Kakashi was the first to break the silence.

"So, when do I get to know the real reason you're here?"

He turned his eye to Katsuro.

"I guess there's no harm telling you. It's Sasuke and Naruto that aren't allowed to know after all."

Katsuro paused for a moment.

"There are two main reasons. The first of which is to help with their personal learning since none of the three have any relatives that can help with their training. Everyone high up agrees that they can't expect you to train them adequately alone…"

Kakashi didn't look like he agreed but nodded anyway.

"And the second reason?"

"Ah, well I don't really like the second reason myself. It's also my job to ensure neither Sasuke or Naruto try to abandon the leaf village. Both of which have been classed as flight risks. If they do try to leave… Well it's my job to either drag them back… Or… Do I really have to say it?"

Kakashi looked surprised, or at least as surprised as a stoic ninja with only one visible eye can ever look.

"That's not a good sign. I agree that it would probably be a good idea for you to give them a hand, but I'd prefer it if you let them develop on their own as well…"

Katsuro nodded in agreement.

"But about Naruto and Sasuke; are you sure you can handle that? You looked fairly attached to the two just now."

Katsuro frowned before answering.

"I can watch them. I can teach them. But I won't ever need to harm them. I'll make sure of it."

"But if it comes down to it?"

Katsuro sighed as he looked to the sky.

"I don't know. But I won't be able to just let them go."

Kakashi nodded once more before standing to leave.

"Then I guess it's down to us to teach them right, eh?"

After that he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Katsuro left shortly after, choosing to walk since there was no reason to hurry.

As he walked through the streets of Konoha he observed the faces of people that passed him by.

There were two kinds of people, those that put his clan first and those that put his relationships first.

It was easy to see which was which; the ones that put his clan first would generally behave rather pleasantly around him. The others would avoid him like the plague.

In his opinion, the half that avoided him could go jump off a bridge. It was more fun spending time training Naruto anyway.

He eventually made it to the old Tsurugi compound.

Or as he would call it, home.

Waiting outside was an unexpected bundle of orange.

"Naruto. I didn't think I'd see you again so soon. Any way I can help?"

Naruto looked a little sheepish for a moment.

"Neh, Katsuro. Can you help me prepare for tomorrow? I don't know what I should take."

Katsuro gave him a bright smile in response.

"Sure, come on in. You brought all your equipment for an inspection right?"

Naruto nodded and followed Katsuro into the compound. Walking through a fairly large gate into a relatively small compound which once held the entire Tsurugi clan.

Rather than go to the main building the pair walked over to a dojo off to the side. It was a space ideal for taijutsu and kenjutsu practice. It was also one of Katsuro's favourite buildings. Joined onto the side of the dojo is another smaller building, which is the armoury where most standard equipment such as kunai, shuriken and basic katana's are stored.

After entering the building Naruto sat more or less in the centre of the dojo before taking out his equipment for inspection while Katsuro went to the armoury to grab some spare equipment to supplement what Naruto already has.

"Right, let's take a look."

After testing what Naruto had brought, just over half of the equipment was tossed into a pile over to the side before the rest was returned to him. As he did so Naruto paid close attention but didn't interrupt. This was something that they had done before in the past, and each time Naruto had learnt a little more about how to identify the quality of equipment.

"Well these are better than what you were using the first time, but those over there haven't been properly heat-treated. They're the right weight and they'll do against a taijutsu expert, but they won't last long if you try to clash with another kunai using them."

Naruto was silent as he explained; which most people would be surprised at. But Katsuro never gave him any useless information and always answered his questions, so the roles of student and teacher came easily to them.

"Heat treating is meant to achieve a balance between toughness and hardness, if the blade is too soft it'll get cut in two. If the blade is too hard it'll shatter under stress. You can use that pile that hasn't been treated properly for training though since they're the same weight and balance, but I wouldn't use them for battle."

Naruto nodded before gathering up the indicated pile and placing them in their own pouch. While he was doing that Katsuro continued speaking.

"For tomorrow I'd take at least all the basics. A full set of kunai and shuriken, a trap kit and a basic medical kit. I wouldn't take any more since you don't have any storage scrolls and I don't have any spare. If you're missing anything else though, feel free to take some from the armoury."

Naruto's head shot up with a grin threatening to split his face.

"Does that mean I get to have my own sword now Katsu!?"

Katsuro just sighed and chuckled. Naruto had been bugging him for a sword for as long as they'd known each other. He then got up and entered the armoury before exiting with a sheathed blade.

"I guess I did say I'd give you a sword when you graduated. We'll start you off with a shorter katana before we try to find something that suits you better. If it's too big there are other kinds in the armoury."

He had hardly finished speaking when Naruto launched himself on top of Katsuro, wrapping the older Chuunin in a bone crushing hug that ejected the air from his lungs.

Then as quickly as he had latched onto him he jumped off.

"Hey, Katsu! Can you show me how to use it now? Please?"

Katsuro chuckled dryly, but before he could respond another voice interrupted him.

"I thought I might find you here, master Tsurugi. It's good to see you as well, Naruto."

The two people addressed turned their heads to the door to the dojo. Then a bright smile found its way to both faces.

Both answered at the same time.

"You're back early Kimimaro."

"Hey Kimi! Look at my new sword!"

Standing there in the doorway was a boy the same age as Katsuro, wearing loose fitting clothes that allowed for maximum movement that covered relatively little.

The voice belonged to the young Jounin Kimimaro Tsurugi, formerly Kimimaro Kaguya of the Kaguya clan.

* * *

End of prologue

* * *

That's the end of the prologue. Most of the important changes to the start have been shown.

And that's right. I stole Kimimaro from Orochimaru. The guy didn't do anything with him anyway.

I could use a lot of reviews for this since it's my first Naruto fic, how do you think I've done so far? Is everyone in character? That sort of thing. Next chapter has some action so stay tuned, there'll be plenty of differences.


	2. Chapter 2

To start, I'd like to say thanks to my ever faithful reviewer RealmOfEmptiness, it really helps when you know there's someone that enjoys the random crap you write. It's even better when they help you write.

Next up, Kimimaro. Won't be explained this chapter. Mwahahaha. Soon though.

Also, I'm going to start trying to use honorifics. Because Naruto doesn't sound right without them anymore.

Anyway, read, enjoy, review.

* * *

Chapter One – Kakashi's test

* * *

The next morning, all three would be Genin showed up at the designated meeting area. Only to be met by… absolutely no-one. Or at least that's how it seemed.

There were some changes to the two men of the team. For one, both were now carrying an extra weapon. Naruto was carrying a short Katana while Sasuke was carrying a regular Tanto. Naruto was also wearing dark green clothes as opposed to orange. Probably to avoid another marble to the forehead.

Sakura did a double take when she saw Naruto.

"Naruto? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, who else can look this cool in green?"

"Well it's better than orange I guess."

"Hey! Nothing beats orange!"

Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, still Naruto."

She then took a look around, just to make sure they really were alone.

"Hey, they did say to meet at six. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke just nodded while taking a spot under a shady tree.

"Then, where's our Sensei?"

Naruto answered this time.

"Eh, I don't know where that weird mask guy is. But Katsuro's up there."

He pointed up towards a bundle of leaves in the trees.

"Naruto, I doubt either of our sensei would sleep in a bird's nest, you idiot."

Sasuke gave his opinion, ignoring Naruto's indignant shouts.

"Never thought I'd say this. But Naruto is right: there's a hammock camouflaged by the leaves."

"Huh?"

Looking more closely Sakura could just about make out what looked like a shoe.

"Eh? Why would anyone sleep in a tree?"

Sasuke let out an amused sound.

"Knowing Katsuro, he was up all night training and forgot to go to sleep."

Naruto gave an embarrassed chuckle, prompting a questioning look from the other two.

"That might be true."

Before the conversation could progress any further, there was a rather loud yawn from the bundle of leaves. A familiar body also came into view a moment later.

"Hmmm, oh. You guys are here already. That must mean it's between six and nine then."

Katsuro then hopped down from the tree, his appearance not having changed from the other day, unless you count the leaves in his hair.

"Well then. No point staying idle. If you have any questions, now's the time to ask."

Sakura raised her hand.

"No point with the hand Sakura. There are only us four so just speak up."

"Yes, Sensei. Do you know what this test is about?"

"This is an evaluation on whether you have the skills required to be Genin or not, rather than just the potential. Kakashi gets to decide the specifics, so I'll find that out with you."

After that, there were no more questions. There was really nothing else that needed asking.

"Right then, if there aren't any questions you may as well tell me what you can do. I'll go first. My greatest strength is my kenjutsu; I've yet to meet anyone lower than Jounin that can match it. I'm terrible at stealth, tracking and taijutsu. My Genjustu is at a solid Chuunin rank but I don't have any medical skills past wrapping people in bandages. My Ninjutsu is above average for a Chuunin and I have an affinity for lightning. Sasuke, you're up first."

Sasuke gave a slight nod before starting.

"I was top in the academy at almost everything, but my greatest strength is my Ninjutsu. I know my clan's fire techniques and I have an affinity for both fire and lightning. My taijutsu was the best in the academy. I don't know any Genjutsu and my medical techniques are the same as Katsuro's. My Kenjutsu is good, but I don't have anyone other than Katsuro to measure it against yet."

"Alright. Naruto, you're up."

"Eh? Katsuro-Sensei, why do I have to tell you? You already know how awesome I am!"

Katsuro sighed, but managed to restrain himself from launching a marble at Naruto. It was a fair question really… For an idiot at least.

"Because Naruto, the two people who might be your teammates for the next few years don't. This is for them more than me. Understand?"

Naruto looked like a light bulb had appeared over his head.

"Ah! I get it. Well I was pretty high up in Taijutsu. I know this awesome Ninjutsu called shadow clones, and my element is wind. I eh, don't really know anything about Genjutsu or medical stuff though. But I got the basics down for Kenjutsu last night!"

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, Sakura showed her interest in that last statement much more loudly.

"There's no way an idiot like you learned Kenjutsu in one day! It's an advanced form of Taijutsu, so only someone like Sasuke could learn it in one day."

Before it could erupt into an argument Katsuro stepped in.

"As a matter of fact he did it last night. I was the one teaching him. But to be fair, shadow clones transfer their memories to the person that used the jutsu when they're dispelled. So while it might have been one day, he had the equivalent of over a hundred hours of practice. The downside is it has a massive chakra requirement, so you and Sasuke can't learn it yet. Anyway, you're up Sakura."

Sakura looked disbelievingly at Naruto, while Sasuke looked a little jealous. Just a little. Nevertheless neither pursued the issue further. It wasn't like they had to know everything now. Sakura looked a little nervous before she began.

"My Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were near the bottom of the class. But I always scored highest in all the written exams, and I know how to treat some poisons from books I read."

Katsuro nodded in understanding.

"That's about what I was expecting from someone of your background. Don't worry, if you pass this test I'll help you catch up to the other two."

She looked a little upset that she had to catch up to Naruto, but she accepted what Katsuro had to say.

"Now then, we know each other's names, dreams, goals, likes, dislikes and skills. Let's talk about being a Shinobi. What do you want to do as a Shinobi? Hokage doesn't count for this…"

"Awww."

"Guess I should start with an example. I'm quite happy as I am now, but I wouldn't mind becoming a Jounin instructor. Naruto, you can start this time."

"Alright! I'll definitely be Hokage, believe it!..."

"Naruto…"

"Ehehe, but until then, I guess I can settle for being an awesome Jounin like the fourth Hokage was!"

Sakura laughed, until Katsuro glared at her and she stopped.

"You shouldn't laugh at people's goals Sakura. I'm sure more than one person has laughed at you for wanting to be a Shinobi because you're from a civilian family. Sasuke, your turn."

Without a moment's hesitation Sasuke answered.

"ANBU black ops, tracking specialist."

"Hasn't changed eh? Well then, guess that means you're up Sakura."

If she looked nervous before now she looked ready to flee.

"I… I'm not sure, Sensei."

Katsuro patted her on the head.

"No problem. Most Genin don't give much thought to it. If you'll listen I have some suggestions that might help."

Before he could get any kind of answer though there was an interruption.

"Well, looks like you four are getting along."

A very late interruption.

Then from the three Genin came a synchronised response.

"You're late!"

Kakashi just chuckled while answering.

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life."

"Liar!"

Katsuro just sighed before adding his own opinion.

"Y'know you shouldn't complain, some missions have Shinobi waiting in one spot for over twelve hours. Consider it practice."

The three looked surprised; they probably never expected that half of being a Shinobi was patience.

They also didn't seem to realise that the chain of command goes from the Kage, to their Jounin, to other Jounin, to Tokubestu Jounin, to any Chuunin, to the dirt and then them.

Annoying people near the top of that chain is a bad idea.

Fortunately for them Kakashi doesn't really care.

"Right, let's get started."

He then strolled over to a tree stump and placed an alarm clock on it. Which is when everyone noticed the Tanto strapped to his back.

"Here we go. It's set for noon."

He then pressed a button on the clock before holding up two bells.

"Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me and Katsuro."

As he said that he tossed one of the bells to a surprised Katsuro.

"That's all there is to it. If you can't get them before noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and be forced to watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

When he finished there was a shared look of despair among the three Genin. They obviously did exactly what Kakashi told them to and didn't eat breakfast.

Sakura being the fastest of the three mentally noticed something wrong.

"Wait a minute, there's three of us. How come there are only two bells?"

Kakashi chuckled before giving one of his trademark eye smiles.

"Well that way at least one of you will be tied to the stump and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission; that one goes back to the academy. Then again all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons, if you don't come at us with the intent to kill you won't lay a finger on these bells."

Sakura objected saying that would be too dangerous.

Sasuke and Naruto just drew their weapons.

Kakashi continued as Katsuro took place to Kakashi's right, both of them standing around five meters from the Genin.

"When I say start you can begin."

Before another word could escape his lips both Sasuke and Naruto were in motion.

Sasuke rushed forwards charging Katsuro while Naruto attempted to catch Kakashi off guard.

Both attacks were short-lived. Because a moment later Naruto was restrained by Kakashi with his own katana caressing his jugular while Sasuke was easily disarmed by Katsuro who managed to unsheathe his sword in the blink of an eye and was now resting it on Sasuke's shoulder, next to his throat.

Sakura was suitably impressed.

Naruto and Sasuke weren't all that surprised.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet…"

Despite the sword to his neck Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"What kind of Shinobi would wait for the enemy to get ready? Besides, you said start at the beginning!"

Kakashi released Naruto before continuing.

"Well, at least you're not a total idiot. And you came at me with the full intention of destroying me. So, how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys."

Katsuro released Sasuke and let him retrieve his sword, which was embedded in a tree a few meters away. Once he retrieved his sword Kakashi started again.

"Get ready, and, Start!"

Instantly the three Genin leapt away, disappearing to the eyes of any civilian.

Katsuro decided to go for a walk in the forest, the bell hanging from his waist.

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements. And hide effectively. I guess you can all do that at least."

Since none of the Genin were coming after him, Kakashi decided to read his book.

While he was doing that Naruto was preparing to attack, but was stopped by Sasuke. With Sakura following closely behind him.

"Naruto, as much as I hate to admit it. We might have to work together."

Naruto sighed in relief and scratched his head.

"That might be a good idea. We didn't do so well before. So how are we going to do this?"

The three took a moment to think; surprisingly the first to break the silence was Sakura.

"Naruto, Katsuro-Sensei said you used shadow clones to learn Kenjutsu. That means they're solid, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, what're you thinking?"

"Well, you two trained with Katsuro-Sensei before. So you know what he's like. But we don't know anything about Kakashi-Sensei…"

"Ah! So you want me to send a bunch of clones to see how he fights!"

Sakura gave him a surprised look.

"What? I'm not a complete idiot."

Before the other two could make any comments Naruto summoned up a dozen shadow clones, before sending them after Kakashi.

Even though each of the clones was armed with one of Naruto's katanas Kakashi still weaved through each attempted strike before delivering crippling blows that dispelled each clone. All the while reading his book.

Sakura was the first to make an observation.

"He's fast; I don't think we'll be able to hit him. But he never drew his sword; maybe he's not very good with it?"

Sasuke nodded to himself.

"Katsuro once told me, a skilled taijutsu expert doesn't always make a skilled kenjutsu expert. Looks like Kakashi prefers taijutsu."

He closed his eyes for a moment in thought, before opening them again.

"Alright, we aren't getting anywhere by just thinking about the problem. Naruto, if you have a trap kit give it to Sakura…"

Naruto handed over the kit, Sasuke did the same.

"Alright, this is my plan…"

* * *

Kakashi Hatake – Point of view – Yes, I'm evil for not showing the plan.

* * *

I was beginning to wonder if the Genin were going to do anything else when another dozen of Naruto's shadow clones came running into the clearing.

Honestly, is that the only trick he has?

They were pretty good with those swords though. I actually had to work to avoid them all.

While I was busy avoiding the many katanas another clone came in low to cut the bell off. Only, there was something not right.

Dark green outfit? Check. Blonde hair? Check. Tanto? Hold on a second…

When the blade was about to close in on the ribbon holding the bell I grabbed the arm and threw the 'clone' at another. Creating two clouds of smoke. And revealing an annoyed Sasuke.

They got it quicker than I thought. Let's see how far they can go.

"Nice try, but not good enough."

I'd taken out eight of the clones. That left three; one of them should be the original.

I drew the Tanto off of my back; it might have been awhile since I used it, but there's no way these two could beat me.

The three clones then rushed me as Sasuke jumped back, forming hand seals as he went.

Just as the clones were about to get within striking distance, they broke off. Leaping to the sides to reveal Sasuke with his hands in the tiger seal.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" ****("**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu")

As Sasuke breathed out a huge fireball I used my own jutsu.

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu ****("**Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu")

I used it to get underneath Sasuke, expecting him to be confused. Instead I heard something else.

"Where is he? Tch, if he's not up or behind the he must be…"

There was a short pause.

**"****Raiton: Jibashi!"** ("Lightning Style: Earth Flash")

Abandoning the idea of dragging Sasuke underneath I erupted out of the ground just behind him. Just in time too as a moment later Sasuke slammed his hand on the ground, causing a large blast of lightning to tore through where I was a moment ago.

Still just off the floor behind him I delivered a spinning kick that launched him away from me.

"Fire and lightning jutsu? I get the feeling I underestimated you."

I expected them to try again.

I didn't expect them to look at each other before leaving.

"Well, that was a little disappointing."

For the next half an hour nothing disturbed me while I was reading my book. I was starting to get paranoid.

So I was relieved when the alarm went off. Then made my way over to it.

When I got there I found a very tense Katsuro waiting for me. I could see the bell at his waist.

"Yo, where are the kids?"

He shook his head.

"No idea, but I've got a really bad feeling."

"You too? I thought I was just being paranoid."

A moment later we both heard a hissing noise, it sounded like a paper bomb.

The next instant everything went white and my ears were ringing.

Acting purely on reflex I leapt back, grabbing an arm I felt brushing next to my own before throwing it and whoever it was attached to away.

A moment later my vision returned. I could see a ring of craters around the area, and then I saw a volley of shuriken headed my way.

I dodged the first few then deflected the others with my tanto, but those first few appeared to set off a log trap which swung towards me. Moving out of the way I found myself in the path of three kunai, which I didn't have to dodge because they landed in front of me. Which is when I saw the paper bombs. Then my vision went white and my ears were ringing. Again.

I felt something grab my leg, stopping my movement for a moment before I could get it free and leap away.

Then my vision cleared once more and I could properly assess the situation.

The clearing was littered with Kunai and Shuriken, there were about two dozen craters and Katsuro had a few shuriken in his arm. He was also missing his bell.

I looked down and to my surprise I was also missing my bell.

Standing next to the alarm clock were three smug Genin.

Sasuke was holding two bells.

I was actually impressed.

"Looks like you got them both Sasuke, a little late but I'll let that slide. Now, what are you going to do with the spare bell?"

Sasuke looked at the bells, before tossing one to Naruto and the other to Sakura.

"I've got plenty of time. Doesn't matter if I have to wait another year. Let these two be your team."

Naruto and Sasuke were both surprised.

"Eh, here ya go Sakura…"

Naruto passed his bell to Sakura.

"It was Sasuke's idea. If he's staying behind its only fair I do to."

That left Sakura standing there with two bells. That is, until she tossed them back to me.

"I can't be on a team alone. If you two are going back to the academy, then I'll have to come along as well."

Perfect.

This is what a team should be.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is, you're not going back to the academy. The good news is, you pass."

I gave them my best smile, which they probably couldn't see, before explaining.

"A ninja must see through deception, they must look underneath the underneath. I told you the goal was to get the bell. But the real objective was to work as a team. So, go home and get some rest. We'll be starting our first mission tomorrow."

I couldn't help smiling as my squad started celebrating.

This team would be great.

* * *

Chapter One – End

* * *

That turned out a little different from canon eh?

I thought this would be the perfect time to show the differences in character from canon. As you can see Sasuke is more willing to work with others. That's because he got his ass handed to him regularly by a Chuunin in training, so he knows his limits. Same thing for Naruto really.

Also, for those of you that want to know the plan: Naruto sent two groups of shadow clones out, one to stall Katsuro and one to help Sasuke stall Kakashi while the real Naruto and Sakura trapped the area around the alarm.

They planted a bunch of explosive tags designed for maximum light and noise to stun targets in a circle around the alarm and set them to go off ten minutes after the alarm. Then they set up a number of other traps. While Katsuro and Kakashi were busy dodging the traps Naruto and some clones would hide underground with the same jutsu Kakashi used and try to stop Kakashi and Katsuro's movement while Sasuke and Sakura went for the bells.


End file.
